


Betty & Leona

by disseria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jeemaro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disseria/pseuds/disseria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' Jeep has a thing for Derek's Camaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty & Leona

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost embarrassed that I wrote this, but it had to be done!

Stiles liked to called her Betty, so she guessed that was her name. If anyone asked her though, she would have preferred something more along the lines of Beatrice or Bethany. But, no one ever did. Ask her. Let alone Stiles. Not that she ever expected him to, I mean seriously, it was one thing to talk to your car, and something completely different to expect your car to answer back. Not that she necessarily wouldn't, mind you, it's just that no one ever expected her to say anything, and on a normal day, she probably couldn't be bothered to respond anyway.

_What a thing to wonder about!_ she mused to herself, _why no one had ever bothered to ask her about her name!_

Her days were mostly routine; she spent a lot of time in the Stilinski driveway, and when she wasn't there, she was usually at the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. It was a pretty good life for a Jeep, she supposed, not that she had bothered to compare notes with any of the other Jeeps she encountered. But, Stiles took pretty good care of her, and she figured there wasn't much she had to complain about.

Recently though, things have been getting weird! Werewolves! And, bleeding all over her seats, no less! At least Stiles had taken the time to clean it up. 

And, that business with the Alpha ripping out her battery! Rude! 

But, that sexy black Camaro had been there that night…Betty shivered just thinking about her. Leona was the werewolf's car. Betty would deal with the werewolves if it meant spending more time with Leona.

Leona was sassy; Betty liked that. Leona's engine purred like a lion cub at her momma's teat and Betty couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this around another car.

Stiles was on his way to the Hale house now, and Betty knew that Leona would be there. It was almost laughable how easy it had been to get the boy to start spending more time with Derek. She had her ways.

She rumbled up the unpaved road to the Hale house, the terrain familiar, now. She was built for this kind of driving, but she wondered how Leona felt about it. A fine car like that probably preferred smooth pavement; that's probably where she really shined. Betty would love to go driving down the coast with her someday.

Stiles pulled up to the Hale house and leaped from Betty's protective embrace, slamming her door shut in his hurry. She always hated when he did that, and he was usually so careful not to. That was one of her favorite things about him. But, she quickly put that out of her mind because Leona was there, and she could feel Leona looking at her. 

This relationship between Stiles and Derek; this was nice. She could do this. She could definitely do this.


End file.
